


Super Young Avengers

by infectedscrew



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Age Regression, Child Tommy, Gen, Teddy plays Father, magical mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mistake on the battle field leads to a rather childish affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Young Avengers

“Billy! I said small not five!”

“I got that, Eli, thank you!”

“What were you staring at Teddy’s a–”

But just what Billy was staring at would never be quite known. For right at that moment a small silver haired boy whizzed past, shrieking laughter. Teddy chased after him, arms out stretched as he tried to grab the boy. However, Tommy was having none of that. He was perfectly content running around the room at top speed.

“Turn him back,” Eli snapped, once the distraction had past.

Billy’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you think if I could I would?”

Kate let out a sharp yelp from the couch. The conversation cut off again, they turned to look. Tommy was behind the couch, tiny hands clench around Kate’s long black hair. He tugged again, grinning manically at her second yelp.

“Tommy, no!” Teddy chided.

Now that the tiny speedster was still, Teddy leaned down and scooped him off of the floor. There was only one problem, Tommy still hadn’t let go of Kate’s hair.

“Teddy, stop! Don’t stand up,” Kate gasped, lifting a hand to her head and wincing. The wince didn’t lessen when Teddy stilled, hovering awkwardly between hunched and standing straight. “That little… Tommy, you let go right now.”

Tommy blinked. He frowned. “Why?”

“Because I said so,” she answered.

“But why?”

“My hair isn’t a toy.”

“Why?” Tommy drawled, pulling the word out into one long, annoying statement.

Kate tilted her head back ever so slightly. Her face was tight and serious. She lifted her hand to curl around Tommy’s fat little wrist. “Thomas Shepard you let go of my hair, right now,” she stated. Her voice, pure ice and there was no arguing with it.

And yet… “Why?”

Kate looked close to murder. Before their team could lose a member, Teddy broke in.

“Hey, Tommy, you wanna get some cookies?”

Instantly, Tommy let go and twisted in Teddy’s arms to stare at him. “For real?” Even with the mind and body of a five year old, Tommy was just as suspicious as ever. “You lyin’ man?”

Teddy shook his head, smiling indulgently. “Never. Come on, I’ll race you.” He tipped over, setting Tommy on the ground.

“You’re on, old man!” Tommy crowed, tiny voice bouncing cheerfully off of the walls. He snapped at Billy. “Count us off.”

Billy arched an eyebrow, like he would disagree. However, Teddy’s quick pleading look stopped him. He sighed and nodded. “Alright, on your marks… Get set.” He paused, watching as his mini-twin struck his running pose and his boyfriend did the same. There was something oddly warming about watching Teddy play father figure. He was so easy and gentle with everything it only made sense. In the back of his mind, Billy chirped cheesy, romantic things about the situation.

“Come on, Billy!” Tommy whined, never wanting to be stuck waiting long.

Even Eli had to chuckle at the noise.

“Okay, go!”

Tommy was off in a flash. Teddy gave two quick steps and then just trotted the rest of the way. There was no beating a speedster, especially one who had sugar on the brain. Teddy shot one apologetic smile over his shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen. Despite themselves, they had to smile back. This would get fixed, it always did. For now, they could content themselves with watching Tommy act like the kid he probably never was.


End file.
